


The Sparrow and the Dove

by skywalkerssolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Date, Death Eaters, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Harry Potter AU, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty use of a wand, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Ravenclaw, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Admirer, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, That sounded bad LMAO, Witches, Wizards, huffelpuff, kind of?, love is blind I suppose, owl sex, u up? Send owls (Insert smirking emoji here)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerssolo/pseuds/skywalkerssolo
Summary: Two secret admirers falling in love with each other through letters written late at night; One, the daughter of Remus Lupin, the other, the most feared potion's teacher at Hogwarts. When blind love mixes with old grudges and jealousy, fires begin to brew.(ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 60
Kudos: 155





	1. A is for Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is slightly OC, considering (Y/N) is a Ravenclaw and the daughter of Remus Lupin. I'll try not to say anything about appearance or "Blood", if you would rather envision yourself the adopted daughter of Lupin instead. Please, enjoy!

Against the blue velvet duvet in the bedroom sat a half opened envelope, a letter opener adorned with a handle made of silver tossed upon a feathered pillow and soon forgotten of. Across the delicately traced carpet walked a seventh year girl, her eighteenth birthday having passed along with summer. Now autumn was looming across Hogwarts, and outside of the barred windows, crunchy orange and yellow leaves were beginning to fall to the dying ground. Tufts of hair framed your face, the light ghost of a smile shadowing itself across soft, pink lips, eyes full of gold and brown daydreams brought to you by the scent of warm butter beer and freshly knitted scarves. A quiet huff tumbled from your throat and fell to the ground, a soft _umph_ escaping you as your body fell against the bed. Something fluttered in through the window and landed in your hand, a groan leaving you as you read what your darling owl had brought you. 

_My dearest dove_ , 

The words read. 

_I'm having such a grand time in Egypt with my dear old friends. It's such a shame your school started before you could come with us! It's so magnificent here, the wizards and witches are ten times as knowledgable than the ones back home at little, old Hogwarts. I do hope you can forgive me for taking a holiday without you. Take this as a token of my appreciation._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

From the edges of the parchment, the words began to sizzle and burn, melting away and forming into a small golden statue of Anubis, an ancient Egyptian god your father had studied before making his journey. With a quiet little giggle blown through your nose, you gingerly set the statue on your bedside table, humming out as you began to get ready for your day. Now you were feeling much better after a long night of tossing and turning, and as you rolled the sleeves of your robes down to your wrists, you figured today- nothing was going to get into your way of having a good time during classes, even if something sour happened. 

Before leaving for Potions class, you grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a letter for your father. 

_Thank you for the gift. It now has a special place on my bed side table. Enjoy your travels, and make sure to tell me everything when you get back._

_Your Dove_

Tying it to your owls foot, you kissed her feathered cheek and made your way out of the bed chambers, down through the common area, and in to the bustling halls of Hogwarts. The smell of winter months was slowly creeping around, and as you smiled widely at everyone who passed, you couldn't help but feel full of life. It was always nice hearing from your father, and you were in your favorite place in the world- Hogwarts. A place that had become like home. Your first class was potions, and as you grabbed everything you needed from your bag and walked in through the doors, your happiness was soon beginning to sprinkle away. There he was, a sunken mass against his chair, scribbling away behind black robes, face covered with strands of equally dark hair. The moment you laid eyes on Professor Snape you could feel your stomach twisting itself into knots, aching and groaning against themselves as you pondered what taunts he would send your way on this particular day. 

"Today," He began, standing up and smoothing his sleeve out. "We will be dealing with Amortentia. It smells of the things you find most attractive." His voice bounced from the stone walls, no one daring to speak out of turn as he walked amongst the rows of students. "May I have a volunteer?"

No one raised their hand, everyone was as stoic as a statue, staring holes into the wall behind him. Very rarely did anyone meet the infamous Snape's eye. 

"Very well." His black eyes wandered around the room, stopping dead on you. You had no idea why you, out of everyone, would be the one Severus Snape would stop on. Maybe he wanted to learn more about you, considering you rarely talked, or perhaps he wanted to pick on your for his childish schoolboy hate on your father. Whatever the reason was, Snape was not skimping on his disdain towards you on this particular day. 

With a thick swallow you stood, walking slowly to the counter where a bubbling potion was brewing against a little flame. 

"Lean in, tell me what you smell." 

You glanced up at him for a moment. You were close to him, only a few feet apart, and for a moment you made out the sad depths of his blackened eyes which mimicked the iron cauldron. They were cold and distant, yet they held a childlike emotion you weren't quite sure you could name. Severus stared back at you, never once breaking eye contact. You tore your gaze away and leaned forward, grasping your eyes shut tight and smelling the fumes which hit against your face. 

It took you a moment to pin point them all out. What _did_ you love most in the world? What did you crave? Freedom near the sea, you could smell the waves of salt and shipwreck roaring against your cheeks. What else, what else? You squeezed your eyes shut tighter and could almost make out the smell of rolling green hills full of flowers and valleys, deep crevices of untouched ground that no wizard or witch alike had ever wandered- your taste of adventure was closing in on the tip of your tongue. Finally you smelled home. Rolls of parchment and freshly baked bread, spilled ink atop mahogany desks that your father only laughed off and cleaned with the swipe of his wand. You smelled your father, his earthy myrrh cologne filtering in and out of your nostrils. You smelled who you wanted to be, how you wanted to be. Free, adventuring, reminiscing about your past. 

With a quiet gasp you pulled away, your thoughts taken from you as you stared at the blank eyes of your classmates. Beside you, Snape loomed over. 

"Well?" He pushed, his eyebrow tilting to reveal his impatient look. 

"I smelled the sea. And the open air of flower fields. I smelled my father, and my home- the things that mean the most to me."

"You didn't smell a person romantically, (Y/N)?" Someone from the crowd asked. You noticed it was your friend Lolita. She had always been a romantic, someone obsessed with the idea of being whisked away into the arms of a lover, carried off into a sunset distance. You couldn't blame her, it did sound nice indeed, but it wasn't the life you craved. 

"No. I didn't. I suppose...I suppose I smelled myself. Didn't I?"

"Sit down, Miss Lupin." Was all Snape said, pacing to the end of the board and beginning to write with his wand. "Today, I want you all to make a successful Amortentia potion. Whoever fails, receives detention for a week starting after the Yule Ball. Because of-"

You tuned out his low, vibrating voice, thumbing the corner of the textbook paper between your thumb and finger. Your eyes watched the world move around you outside. _Freedom_. That's all you could think about, really. You weren't quite sure what you wanted freedom from, it wasn't as if you had a bad home life or didn't get along with anyone. You just, simply put, wanted to be free. You wanted to dance barefoot in soft green grass and roll around in the hills of the highlands. You wanted to cast spells into the sky during night time and star gaze with a sleeping cat on your chest. Freedom to sing in the rain and scream with the thunder and ignite with the lightening. You wanted all of that, and more. 

Giggles filtered through your ears. 

Your eyelashes fluttered open, head gently raising from your arms. Had you fallen asleep? Surely not. One moment ago you were looking out the window. 

Yet there he stood. Severus Snape glared daggers into your skin, and your eyes widened. 

"I-"

"Detention." Was all he said, before waving his hand and dismissing everyone into the hall. 

With the roll of your eyes you stomped your way back to your room, grabbing your broom for flying lessons after lunch, when a delicately tied letter lay neat on your bed. A letter from your father already? Even with all the magic you knew, there was no way that could be possible. You gently untied the black ribbon which held it together, taking your time unfolding the parchment that looked untouched. It was so crisp and clean, you almost didn't want to ruin it with your gaze. 

_I think your letter has fallen into the wrong hands. I haven't travelled in many years, Dove._

_S_

For some reason, you heart pounded loudly against your ribcage, your ears drumming with the pumping of your blood. Something about this letter was pulling you in, tugging you towards answers to questions you had never even asked before. With the gentle bite of your lip you grabbed your quill, scribbling a messy response on a fresh sheet. 

_Why haven't you travelled before? Traveling is the gateway of living a real life, of escaping the reality which holds up tight. Surely there's somewhere you wish to go? Some vision you wish to live through? My father is in Egypt. I wish I could have gone with him, but alas- duties at Hogwarts._

_Dove_

After sending the letter off, you grabbed your things and made your way to the dining hall, wanting to forget all the nasty things that happened during Potions class. 

Later that night, there was a soft coo tapping against Severus' door. With glasses pushed onto the bridge of his nose, and eyes dark with sleep, he slowly stood and let the owl in, untying the letter which hung from its claw. It fluttered away, and Severus took note of the pretty gold color which lay beneath its wings. He untied the parchment, wondering who was contacting him this late at night. 

His eyes traced over the words from this so called 'Dove', and he began to mutter to himself as he sat down at his desk. 

Perhaps his loneliness was caving in on him, or maybe he secretly craved an adventure, but for some reason- he wrote back. _Again_. 

_I can't really teach with my job, except during the summer time. Even then, I'm more of a home body than someone who needs Aventure. I've lived a long and, not very prosperous but definitely interesting, life. At least that's what I think. Maybe I think that in attempt to not realize how despicably boring it is. There's nowhere I want to go, I'm perfectly content here, in my home, away from anyone and everyone else. But what about you, Dove? Where would you go if you could travel anywhere?_

_S_

He sent the letter off and sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall before him. In the corner, the soft _pit-pat_ of water dripped from the ceiling and hit against the cobblestone floor, echoing through his ears and bouncing off the walls of his mind. Darkness was enveloping him, night slowly falling amongst the castles. His thoughts began to wander, and in turn he began to walk, steadily walking down the stairs and through the corridors, until he reached the courtyard. In the night, the courtyard held a sort of ethereal beauty, vines hanging from the stone and water trickling from the fountain head. 

A quiet sigh left Severus, and beneath his feet the soft crinkle of leaves and sticks filled the air with vibrations. In the distant, he heard a quiet breath, the step of a shoe. 

His lips twitched, eyebrows furrowed and wand drawn. He saw the outline of a woman, and he quietly made his way over before realizing who had wandered from their room. 

"Miss Lupin." The depths of his voice bounced from your ears, and your shoulders tensed tightly together. 

"Professor Snape." 

"It's after hours. You're out of your chambers." 

"So are you." 

The way she stood up for herself slightly took Severus back, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He stared at her, behind short eyelashes that fluttered against his cheeks. You took note of the thickness of his deep eyebrows, his sharp cheekbones and pointed chin cold in the stiff air. With narrowed eyes you watched, through what little light came from around you, the professor slowly put his wand back inside of his robes, rocking back on his heels. 

For a moment there was a deep emotion wafting through the air, that neither of you could quite explain. Severus looked at you, and your eyes met. For some reason you felt your soul ignite into flames, unsure of the feelings you felt in that sliver of time. It wasn't positive, nor negative, nor neutral in any sense of the word. It was just, simply, there. And he felt it too. 

"Don't leave after dark again." Severus watched you turn your back to him, and for some reason he wanted to say more. "It's dangerous when the sun goes down." 

From over your shoulder you looked at him, furrowing your eyebrows. "I know." 

With that you wandered back to your room, unsure of why your chest had become so tight, and your head so fuzzy with thoughts of the potions professor you despised so often.


	2. The Potions Cabinet

"When you were little, did your father ever read you bed time stories?" 

The thoughts of your old cottage flooded into your mind, the question ringing like a gong right through your ears, ricocheting between your thoughts. A quiet little breath of air left your lips in a huff, and you shrugged the question off. The memories flooded back inside of you, they pumped through your veins and mixed with your blood like red hot lava. The fear. The terror. You could feel the hot tears rolling down your little six year old cheeks when you discovered your father curled in a messy slump, blood dripping, some creature ripping from his arms. Through pain he growled out, begging you to leave, asking you not to see him like _that_. 

You opened your eyes. Three roommates smiled at you, heads tilted as they awaited your answer. Your father was a professor the year prior, and every girl had- for some reason- developed a liking towards him. 

"Not really. My father doesn't like the night time all that much." A simple shrug of your shoulders and the conversation had ended. 

Against the wall, a clock ticked, and as the hands began to move towards six, you knew your time in detention was coming. 

Tonight was a full moon. 

Thoughts of your father began. He had returned from Egypt and was back home in Yorkshire, but you feared for his safety dearly. If a muggle saw him, well- he would hurt them on accident. His face would be plastered on walls stating a reward for his capture. And just like that, he would be gone. 

Perhaps your anxiety was getting the best of you. 

Your father knew how to take care of himself, he didn't need you to coddle him. Right? Right...

Your feet carried you down the corridor and in to Snape's classroom. Like always, it smelled of various potions ingredients. Thyme, mint, fire seed, and more, all mixing together to create symphonies. The fumes of something brewing on the hot stove carried out through the atmosphere, swirling and mixing with the stench of cold, dungeon air. Snape was nowhere to be found. Making your way to a seat, you sat patiently, head gently resting against your hand as you counted the little ticks of a timer resting against the counter. It went off. You assumed it was time for the potion to be stirred. Yet, there was no Snape. 

Quietly, looking around as if every move could bring forth danger, you made your way to the table like a tiny rodent roaming towards an even tinier block of cheese. There could be a mouse trap anywhere. Maybe he was trying to give you more detentions, or maybe he just...simply wasn't there. You grabbed the pot stirrer, slowly mixing the shining pot of whatever the Professor had been creating. It seemed to be Draught of Peace, then you realized the timer went off to add the last ingredient. You picked up a spoonful of powdered unicorn horn, sprinkling it inside until the liquid glimmered like millions of diamonds, melting away into a turquoise blue color that only the most secret of lagoons held. 

"What...are you _doing_...Miss.Lupin?" His words were slow, rolling from his lips deeply, each syllable taking its sweet time to form. 

"I just- the timer...it went off."

"Sit down."

"Yes, Professor."

Snape inspected the potion, making sure nothing looked out of place, and then glanced up at you. "How did you know how much unicorn horn to add?" He asked inquisitively slow, like you were a criminal and he was the detective interrogating you. 

"Sir, you've taught us how to make this before. Contrary to belief, I do actually study for your tests. I just...am not that good at taking them." You looked out the window, shy from his gaze. Leaves were falling, piling up on the dying ground. It was nice outside, with a cool breeze that allowed you the opportunity to dress a little bit more warmer, a little bit more safer.

The professor looked at you for a moment, before turning to grab something. "I need your help."

"Huh?"

"You're in detention, are you not? You don't get off easily just because...you helped stir a cauldron. Follow me." He watched as you slowly stood, and a huff escaped him. " _Now_ , Miss.Lupin."

Quickly, you followed him in to the potions cabinet. From the floor to the ceiling, stacks of ingredients were lined and labelled. 

"I want you to organize everything. Alphabetically, color coded. Make it neat."

"But sir that's going to take all-"

In one swift movement, Severus had turned to you, faces inches away. There was tension. You couldn't quite name what the tension was, but it was there. Thick and spiraling through the air, entering your ears and leaving from your nose. Your lips were parted. He was so close his hooked nose was almost touching your own. Black eyes glared fire into your (e/c) orbs, and your chest was tightening with something. An emotion you had no business in feeling. Desire, perhaps. Or maybe hate. Whatever it was, it made your skin hot to the touch, like coals sizzling on an open flame. 

"You will do as I say. Because _I_ am _your_ superior."

"Y..Yes sir. Yes, Professor Snape." You choked out, throat tightening around itself. He turned, his capes billowing from behind him, and with the wave of his wand, the door to the cabinet slammed closed, leaving you inside. 

Five hours must have passed. Maybe more. But, finally, the potions cabinet was done, completed. Shining clean with pride, each row neater and prettier than the next. Your fingertips were bruised, palms calloused by the rough leaves and bottles of whatever potion Snape had collected throughout the years. You stepped from the room and in to the class, looking around. It was dimly lit, and Snape was scribbling something away on a piece of paper. 

"Sir?"

Hurriedly, he hid what he was working on, glowering at you. " _What_?" He seethed. 

"I'm done."

"It's a quarter past one, I would hope you're finished. Go." He watched you walk towards the door, before calling your name. You turned, something jolting through you as your eyes met, a tug you had never felt before wrapping itself around your body. "Don't leave the castles after hours. I would assume you would know a thing or two about the dangers lurking through the night."

"Don't speak of him that way! He isn't dangerous." 

"You can't take someone telling the truth of your father? Of what he is? Tell me, Miss. Lupin, how many times did you lock yourself in your room every full moon, hiding beneath the sheets for fear your father would rip you in two? How many times did you beg him not to turn? Tell me, (Y/N) Lupin, how your father scarred you as a little girl. It's completely obvious why you go out at night. I know it wasn't your first, I know it happens frequently. You must think me a fool, I see _everything_ in this castle. You, your friends, your thoughts, your _everything_. Your mind is so loud, sometimes it's easy, like you're inviting people in."

"Stop it!" You cried out, pushing him away from you as you scurried towards the door. "You don't know anything about my father! He's a good man!"

"If he's anything like the man he was when _I_ knew him, he's the biggest _idiot_ on the planet." 

"Why do you care so much? About what happens to me? I go out at night, I get killed- that's one less student for you to bully, one less person for you to watch. Maybe I want to. Maybe I want to wander off into the Forbidden forest and get lost. Have you ever thought about that, _Professor_?" Venom dripped from every word you uttered, and although he didn't show it, Snape was quite taken aback. 

Severus watched you, with hooded eyes, his jaw clenching tightly, teeth grating against one another. "Don't." Was all he said, watching as you glared at him, running off towards your chambers. 

When you arrived, there was an envelope on your bed, clean parchment shimmering in the light. You smiled warmly, sniffling softly and wiping your cheeks with the back of your hand before gingerly opening it. It was from _S_ , whoever that was. It was odd you didn't know their name, considering you had been talking every day for almost a week. Todays letter subject was personal, or so it seemed. 

_Dove,_

_I don't usually speak to people the way I speak to you. It's odd, isn't it? How you can be someone completely different on paper, through owls. I've opened up to you about dozens of things in this short time, it's as if I know who you are. Who are you, really though? I'm too nervous to tell you who I am, what I do. Not many people enjoy my company. I got off to a bad start and now I have a nasty reputation to hold up. And you, Dove? I'm sure you're dear to everyone you meet. I'll tell you a bit about who I am, first, as long as you promise to tell me about you. My name really does an s, but I've never quite liked my name. So call me whatever you'd like. I'm a wizard, a good one from what I can tell at least, I mean- I am still alive, so I'm doing something right. I like learning about the dark arts, about defense and potions and occulmency and everything in between. That's about it, I'm quite boring. I know you aren't though, there's no way you have nothing interesting to tell me of yourself. I look forward to_

_S_

A quiet giggle bubbled from your throat. Hearing from the person called S made your day brighter, and after an evening that was quite dim, a little light was definitely what you needed. With a soft sigh you grabbed a quill, ink and some fresh parchment, writing back to the man. 

_Well, S,_

_I think I shall call you Sparrow.They symbolize joy, and today was not a very good day yet your letter brought me much needed happiness. And for that I thank you. I'm eighteen years old, and I'm a witch as well. I too enjoy potions but I'm afraid I'm not all that good with them. I'm also well versed in the dark arts, my father made me study every page in every book. He was scared of what the world held. My name is not actually dove, just something my father would call me affectionately. But I'll let you guess what my name is- to keep you on your toes._

_Dove_

When the owl dropped the letter on Snape's bedroom desk, his heart beat so loudly he was sure- if he strained his ears- he could hear it. He read each word over carefully, letting them melt into his soul, allowing them to stir emotions inside of him. Quickly, without any hesitation, Severus began to write. His cleanest, neatest writing- even he could barely recognize it as his own. 

_Dove,_

_That too is a fitting name for you. In muggle history, Dove's symbolize love and peace. You have brought me peace these past few days I've known of you. When everything goes wrong, it seems at though these letters are the only thing going right. I want to meet you. But I know that's much too hasty, I'm sure with time I'll discover your beauty in the flesh._

_Sparrow_

The letters went on for hours. You had learned everything of one another, from favorite vacation spots to muggle literature, all to your favorite quidditch teams and how you viewed famous celebrity wizards and witches. Light began to filter through the window, as you read the latest letter your dear Sparrow had sent you. 

_It's as if I've known you for years. Your soul, and mine- it's as if they're connected, my dear Dove. I feel like you know more about me than I know of myself. I can be who I want to be while speaking. It's refreshing. You're the breath of fresh air, the ray of sunlight, I've been waiting for._

_Sparrow_

Your first class was soon, but you couldn't help yourself. Just one more letter. One more. And then you would get to class, even if you were a little later than usual. It didn't even cross your mind that it was Snape's.

_I feel the same way. Lets meet..it will be even better in person. The Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade. I'll be wearing a Ravenclaw scarf._

_Dove_

Quickly you realized the time, sliding your robes over a pair of jeans and a shirt, running down the moving stairs and corridors. You had no time to fix your hair or put on perfume, you just did the bare minimum and made your way to the classroom. Quietly, you slipped in through the door, hoping to get away with being late. Snape had his back turned to the rows of chairs, his wand writing messily into the chalk. Beside you, someone whispered; "He was asleep when we all got in." 

"Asleep?" You whispered, eyebrows furrowing slightly. You were only thankful he hadn't noticed your tardiness. 

"Yes! Passed out on his desk. Hopkins thought he was dead and almost poked him. He woke up though, gave 'im detention." 

"Oh..."

Your eyes moved towards the old dungeon bat, watching his every move, your head tilting to the side. Surely he couldn't be your Sparrow. Your Sparrow was kind and doting and had barred his soul to you. But Snape...he was mean, bitter- _evil_. He hated your guts, and if he could- he would probably obliterate your name into thin air. With a sense of finality you shook the thoughts away. No. You thought with confidence. Snape is not Sparrow. He just couldn't be. 

"Today," the voice of the man you despised spoke up, and everyone ceased their quiet gossiping and whispering. "Read."

"What pages, prof-"

"Just...read." He groaned. He looked hungover in a way, shuffling to his desk and picking up a quill. He was writing something on parchment. With held breath you watched him take his time with each letter, reading another piece of paper near him, before the slightest sparkle in his eye lit up inside of the black orbs. 

With a quiet gulp you studied him, as he slowly closed the envelope and placed it gingerly inside of a desk. He looked up at you, feeling your gaze upon him. With a snarl of his lip you quickly looked back down. Every emotion you had ever felt coursed through your veins, and you had to bite down on your knuckle to stop yourself from crying out. Frustration, desperation...you felt it all brewing and bubbling inside of your chest. 

As soon as you were dismissed you ran out and up to you room. There was a letter waiting for you. You let out a quiet sigh. There was no way Snape could have sent that in just the short time it took to walk back up to your room. Right? Right. That's the story and the thought process you were going for, at least. You read what it said. 

_The Three Broomsticks...it's much too risky a place for a meeting like ours. How about somewhere more private? Plus, nobody really likes me up there. How about the shrieking shack... we have more room to get to know each other._

_Sparrow_

For some reason, the words sent a spark of electricity to your stomach. Something about his words made your chest tighten, in the best of ways. 

_Get to know each other? I know we don't need that much room to speak...did you have something in mind?_

You patiently- well, as patiently as you could- awaited the next note. It dropped into your lap, and you gently nuzzled your fingertip against the cheek of your owl, giving her the gift of a dead mouse that erupted from the tip of your wand. 

_You're quite naughty, my little dove. Has something gotten in to you?_

A groan escaped you. Were you about to send dirty letters to this man? Yes, yes you were. The faceless, nameless man had taken hold of your soul in the best way possible, and you really couldn't help yourself. You hastily wrote him back. 

_Perhaps it has. Perhaps the thought of you taking me in the night, in the middle of an open field as the stars watch has gone to my head. Perhaps...I want that._

Minutes passed, and soon your owl had returned. 

_Well, my dove, I shall make it happen. This Friday night meet me there, at the shrieking shack. I'll make sure those naughty thoughts of yours come true._

You bit down on your lip and stood up, sliding your panties down your legs. They were your favorite pair, dark emerald and lacy, silky smooth to the touch...but, it was for the greater good. You stuffed them in the envelope and wrote another- one last- note. 

_To keep you company till then, my Sparrow._

You settled down, finished your homework, and right as you were going to the hall for dinner, an envelope fell. 

_Two can play at this game._

A cravat rolled from the envelope, and you slowly grabbed it. You could smell musky cologne on it, and your eyes instinctively fluttered closed. It smelled of spices and the earthy woods, and in that moment you knew your amortentia had changed forever. 

That night, you both fell asleep soundly and safely. Snape, with your pretty panties grasped tightly in his hands and you, with his cravat bound close to your cheek. 


	3. The Meeting

_I dreamt of you last night. - Sparrow_

_Oh, you did? What did we do in this dream? -Dove_

_Something even the most boisterous of men would never dare admit. I'm afraid you're much too pure to walk through my dreams, little dove. -Sparrow_

_Surely not. Go on, tell me. Then perhaps I'll recount my own to you. -Dove_

_Very well. I dreamt of what it must feel like to be inside of you. To see you on top of me, your hands on my chest, your lips on my face. To feel your affection, your heart- all of it dripping from you and on to me. I desire every part of you, my dove. But, most of all I think, I desire your mind the most. I want to know what you think of when you're walking with your friends and talking at lunch, I want to know the thoughts you sleep and awake with. I want to know you, every part of you. -Sparrow_

_And I want to know you, Sparrow. Your heart and your mind and what it feels like to wake up against you, naked in your arms. I want to know how you take your tea, and how you mark your pages in a book. But I also want to know the bad things, too. How deep you feel inside of me, how your fingers tangle themselves into my hair, how your breath feels hot against my neck. -Dove_

Severus clenched the letter tightly to his chest, his breath catching in his throat. In his bed chambers, the moonlight poured in through the window. His quill shook in his hands, pants tightening with every word he read. He needed his dove, now, right in that moment, and he was sure she needed him just as much. Or perhaps his confidence was slowly taking him over. Whatever it was, Severus couldn't wait until the night they had planned, even if it was only two days away. His hands shook as he wrote slowly, careful not to mess any line or dash up with his excitement. 

_I need you...tonight. Meet me outside of the Shrieking Shack at midnight. Please. -Sparrow_

You stared at the words, your heart beating tightly against your shirt. You felt every nerve of your body erupt in to flames, shaking you to the very core. 

_Wait...what if someone sees us? We should disguise ourselves. -Dove_

_Come in disguise, I shall do the same. You said you were quite gifted in transfiguration, no? I am as well.-Sparrow_

Biting down on your cheek you nodded to yourself and closed your eyes, focusing all of your energy in to your magic. You felt your body changing, and when you looked in the mirror, you looked completely different than who you were normally. Down, levels below you, Snape did the same in his room. He was more handsome now, his hair a light chestnut brown. His eyes remained their normal black, eyebrows the same shape, mouth the same glower. He was younger now, a little thinner the way he wanted to be, with clean features and perfect, glistening skin. He wore a brown suede suit and a hat, hiding his forehead and solemn gaze. 

The clock moved quickly that day, and soon night fell upon the castle. You were quick, making sure Snape couldn't catch you even if he tried. Walking up to Hogsmeade was a little hike, and by the time you got to the Shrieking Shack, you were all alone. Your breath made soft clouds in the air, and you waited quietly, hoping someone would approach. Every break of a twig, every scurry of a creature- you were on the look out. 

"Hello?" A voice called out. It was a silky smooth voice, and for some reason, although you had never heard it before, it had an air of familiarity. 

"Hello?" You responded. 

"Dove?"

"Sparrow?"

Someone emerged from the bushes, and you waited with squinted eyes. He was handsome, yes, with pretty brown hair and a tall stature. But his eyes were so familiar...as if you had gazed upon them for years. 

"No one is going to see us." He whispered, staring down at you as his fingers gently brushed against your cheek. 

"Still... we should be careful." You smiled up at him and ran your finger along the brim of his hat, your fingernail falling to trace out his smooth lips. "I don't want you seeing what I really look like. I'm not as pretty as this." Your words trailed off, and the man before you let his eyebrows furrow, forehead crinkling and creasing with a huff. 

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me now. You could look like a centaur and I would still fall to my knees in worship." The two of you giggled, and the man you called Sparrow grabbed your hand, walking towards an inn down the street. 

The both of you found an inn room, and soon you were left alone. A few candles burnt on the bedside table, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla coating the room. You were nervous, looking at the man across from you. "Shall I show you myself, now?" You asked quietly. 

"I'll do it with you."

"Wait...kiss me. When we open our eyes, we'll both be here. Together, for real this time." 

Severus smiled, nodding. A warm palm cupped your jawline, smooth finger tips tracing shapes into your skin. He leaned close to you, your eyes shutting in unison. When he kissed you, stars burst inside of you, comets and meteors making home in your mind as you allowed yourself to melt into his chest. You could feel each other changing, shaping into who you truly were, both too caught up in the declaration of your admiration for the other. With your eyes still closed you gently fell beneath him, his finger tips coaxing against the skin beneath your shirt, tracing shapes into the softness of your belly. You moaned softly into his mouth, deep breaths escaping him as you buried your face into his neck, lips parting against his collarbone. You smelled the spicy, earthy scent you knew from his cravat 

Severus huffed out softly, burying his face in to your chest as you slid your shirt off. 

"I still haven't opened my eyes." You whispered, voice so quiet you barely even recognized it. 

"Me neither."

Now _that_ was a voice you knew. Your body stopped dead in its tracks, hands immediately covering your bare chest as you sat up. The man across from you wore a mask you knew quite well. Dark black eyes that were still shut together, long black hair, a crooked nose that looked like a broken branch upon his pasty pale skin. Yet this time, you saw him in a new light. He was vulnerable, he was- in an odd way- all for you. 

"Open...open your eyes." You begged softly. 

Severus did just that, and you watched as his demeanor changed. He stared blankly towards your direction, eyes void of any feeling, of any emotion. 

"Miss. Lupin."

"You've left a hickey on my neck, surely you can call me (Y/N)." You joked softly. 

He looked at you. "It was _you_?"

"It was me." Your voice was soft, kinder than you expected it to be. You weren't angry at him, nor was he angry at you, you two were just confused. He felt something for you now, and you were going through the same thought process as well. You no longer saw the nasty potions professor you had known for almost a decade, no. Now he was a friend, an admirer... _almost_ a lover, but not yet. Perhaps with time...your thoughts betrayed you, as did his. 

"(Y/N)..." He spoke quietly. 

"Professor."

"I've never...really just said your name."

Slowly, you blinked, putting your bra back on. "Oh."

"It's quite pretty."

"Thank you." He was almost shy now, unsure of what to say, no longer the silver tongued, witty man you knew and despised. "I don't think I've ever said yours, Professor."

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Do you...want to?"

"Yes." You breathed out softly. "Severus."

His cheeks became dusted with color, and he slowly gulped. "I-..." But he trailed off. 

"It's quite pretty." You whispered, smiling at him softly. You gently grabbed his hand, swallowing a lump in your throat. "If I knew you were the one..."

"Stop. Those letters mean nothing now, Miss.Lupin." Severus stood up straight and cleared his throat, wearing his black robes once more. With a roll of his shoulders he grabbed his wand he had laid on the table, staring at you. "They were nothing. Silly little day dreams you and I partook in. That's all. I wish you a goodnight, make sure you get home safe."

"But sir, we have to talk about this! I-they weren't nothing!"

"We don't have to or need to talk about _anything_ , Miss.Lupin. Good night."

He closed the door behind himself as he stormed away, and you were left in the tiny room feeling alone, empty, and for some reason... _heartbroken_. Your heavy feet made their wy back to Hogwarts, and you snuck quietly into the common area for Ravenclaw. 

"You've been gone for three hours." A soft voice piped up from the corner. 

You turned, seeing Luna flipping through an upside down book on muggle history. 

"Oh, yes. For nothing, though."

"Tough time?"

You nodded, taking a seat across from her and near the softly roaring fire. "Yes, tough time."

"With love, I'm guessing?"

A quiet laugh escaped you, and you shrugged. You created a daisy from the palm of your hand, gently picking the petals. "I don't even know at this point. It was so quick, I didn't even realize it was coming to an end. I...to be quite honest, didn't even know something was beginning. You know, I was talking to someone who wasn't real, I suppose."

"Of course he was real, (Y/N)! They always are, even figments of our imagination. They're real...even if it's just to us." Luna smiled at you behind rose colored glasses, gently handing you something from her pocket. "I know who you went to see."

You could feel your blood running cold. "You do?"

"Oh, yes. You went to see Professor Snape."

"How did you know?" You turned the ruby gem around in your hands, smiling a bit to yourself. Rubies. Luna remembered they were your favorite, the birth stone of your month. You hummed out softly in satisfaction. 

"I can see it. Your aura isn't that quiet, it's the same color as Snape's. You two are connected, you have been for a couple of weeks at least." She grinned a toothy grin as you pondered her words. 

"Connected? Like what?"

"Like...your souls are meant for one another."

You stood up and looked at Luna, nodding a bit. "Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight!" She chirped, watching as you walked up the stairs to your room. 

As you laid in bed that night you thought of everything she had been telling you, humming out softly to yourself, trying to make yourself content with the mistakes you had made. Was it a mistake? Were your feelings for Severus Snape real, or where they for someone who wasn't even a real human? For a man who wasn't even an actual man. You groaned quietly, burying your face in your pillow. You felt something beneath the feathers, and slowly you pulled the black cravat out. Now it had all made sense. The truth had been in your face the whole time, yet you chose to ignore it. Of course it was Snape, it had always been Snape! Your hatred for him was always masking your admiration, deep down he was the smartest man you had ever known. 

The following days were tough. Autumn was slowly melting in to winter, and during potions you couldn't so much as look in his direction. It was difficult for you, but ignoring came instinctually to Severus. You spent your days quiet, brooding, alone and away from the rest of the world. 

Until you decided you could handle your feelings no longer. 


	4. The Hesitation

Due to a _unfortunate_ mishap, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was in line. And, _unfortunately_ , that meant your father would be returning to his previous position. Part of you wondered if he missed you, another wondered if he did it to keep his eye on you. It was your last year, and you knew- the both of you- your adulthood was looming around the corner.

The dining hall was packed tight, students happy and chattering as dinner made its way through the tables. You poked around. Nothing really sounded interesting at the moment, not the hot chocolate or the meat pies or candied yams. In fact, you wanted to curl up in a blanket and forget about the world. How were you to ever get Snape to feel the same way about you, now that your father was back at Hogwarts? You knew he was protective of you, in a lovingly doting sort of way, but at times you just wanted to escape. You wanted to break free, like that muggle song your father sang when you were younger. 

Dinner ended briefly, Dumbledore dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand, before calling you up to see him privately. 

"Miss Lupin, I hope your fathers return is not...bothering you?" There was a twinkle in his cerulean eyes, and for a moment you wondered if he knew. 

"Why on earth would I be bothered, Professor?"

Dumbledore gave an innocent shrug of his shoulders, his gaze trailing towards Severus Snape, who's cape bellowed behind him as he sauntered away. You gulped, smiling a toothy grin when Dumbledore turned to you once more. 

"No reason. I just assumed a young woman would want to feel free every once and awhile."

You felt your pocket become weighted with the shadow of something appearing, but before you could inquire, Dumbledore had already walked away. 

You quietly hid behind a pillar in the hallway, your curiosity getting the best of you. Inside, was a sprig of mistletoe and a note tied around.

**_I heard Professor Snape was looking for some mistletoe. Something about a potion or another...You best return this to him, Miss.Lupin. -A.D_ **

A groan escaped you, for now you had no choice but to face Snape. You walked down the hall, towards his classroom, and walked in through the cracked door. You heard something through a slightly ajar door, inside of the potions room. Biting down on your lip, you quietly made your way towards the shadow of the potions teacher. 

"Professor Snape?"

He opened the door, arms full of ingredients, and glowered at you through hair that had fallen in front of his face. 

"Miss.Lupin." He inquired deeply, slow drawl rolling from his mouth.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" And you realized then he couldn't see you. 

"Oh." You blew out a quiet giggle, gently pushing his hair from his eyes. Severus's glower softened when his face landed upon your own. "Mistletoe. Dumbledore wanted me to...to give you some."

His face twisted with confusion. "Mistletoe? I haven't any need for mistletoe. It's as common as a fly."

"Well, he said you needed it. I was just following orders." You shrugged, hopping up on a desk and swinging your legs. "I guess I also wanted to come because...because I wanted to talk to you."

"About...?" He trailed off, but you both knew he was smarter than that.

"You know. About _us_." 

"There is no us, Miss.Lupin." 

"Call me (Y/N)!" You begged quickly, and his head snapped towards you. "P-...Please, professor. _Please_." 

"Why?" Severus took a step towards you, his eyebrows knit together with confusion. He was standing so close his knees were touching your own. Your faces were only feet apart, close enough that you could reach out and touch his cheek with your fingertips. You let out a shaky breath, swallowing the lump beginning in your throat. 

"Because I never...I never liked the way my name sounded until you-until you spoke it." You managed to confess, your words shaky as you finally let yourself meet his eyes. 

"Me?" Severus murmured in disbelief. 

Now he was closer to you, his chest almost to yours as you felt his crooked nose gently brush against your much tinier one. " _You_." 

"Miss-...(Y/N), we can't do this. I-I can't."

"But you want too. I know it." You gently brushed your hand against his jawline, and Severus almost physically shivered at the contact. He hadn't been this close to someone in...well, ever. His eyelashes fluttered upon his cheekbones, and he took his lip between his teeth, gently gnawing at the soft skin. 

"You don't know anything." He defended himself, yet you only giggled.

"I know enough."

" _How_?" 

"You barred your soul to me, Severus Snape. Through those letters, through that _kiss_." You whispered, voice cracking as hot tears threatened to spill from your eyes. 

"That kiss didn't count, we were two different people! We were playing dress up, acting like the fools we were. Those letters meant as much as a hand of cards in a game of poker. They're meaningless! It was all meaningless!"

"Surely you don't think that, not seriously."

"Yes, I do." He growled, taking a step back from you. 

"Fine! Be scared. You're nothing but a coward! A spineless, pathetic, idiotic coward, Severus Snape-" Before you could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. You would know the outline of your father from anywhere, and you hurriedly jumped to your feet. 

"Come in." Severus growled. 

"Professor Snape...my dove! What on Earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying?" You ran in to your fathers arms, hugging him as if it were the last hug you would ever share together. "Is Snape giving you any trouble?" His deep chuckle shook against your body. 

"No. He was...he was helping me. I was stumped on a question from our potions text book." Before your father could look, you made an opened book appear on the table. Even Severus was taken back by your abilities to conjure. 

"Ah, how kind! I suppose it happens to the best of us." His shining eyes met Snape's onyx pair. He only scowled at the two of you. 

"You may go now, Miss.Lupin. Remember what I told you about gillyweed."

"Yes Professor."

You turned to walk out, before your father gently grabbed your wrist. "Ah, ah! Don't forget about your text book!"

"Oh, yes..."

You walked towards the desk, grabbing the book, and your eyes met Snape's- the darkness of his onyx eyes were straining to tell you something, although you couldn't quite pin point what it was. _Come back later_. His voice echoed through your mind, and you jumped ever so slightly. You turned, making sure it was him who said it, and sure enough, he gave you a the slightest of nods. You turned back to your father and smiled, gently kissing his cheek before walking out of the room. You could hear them chatting about potions, and you _knew_ what it was for. A full moon was coming, and that meant _it_ was going to happen. 

Time ticked by slowly, and when night befell Hogwarts, you made your way down to Snape's room. The walls and hallways of Hogwarts were beautifully illuminated with the moonlight, bathing in her silver hued glory. You stopped for a moment, admiring a statue of Godric Gyrffindor, before the meowing of a cat made you jump in your socks. 

_Oh no_. 

You could hear Filch creeping up from behind you, his lantern now illuminating your face with honey dew light. 

"It's 'after hours!" He croaked, his nails digging in to your arms as he grabbed you. "I oughta write you up-"

"Surely," A caped figure appeared behind him, almost appearing from thin air, a silky smooth voice as sweet as a song filling you with butterflies. It was Severus. "Surely...you have something much better to do, Argus, than tormenting Miss.Lupin?"

"Professor Snape! She was out of her-"

"I simply do not care. Now run along. And take that filthy animal with you." Professor Snape growled, and Argus grabbed his cat, Mrs.Norris, and scuttled away. "He touched you." Snape mumbled, his eyes searing into your arm. 

"Yeah, with his slimy hands." You mumbled, dusting your clothes off. You turned to Snape, smiling at him softly. "It's nice to see you at my rescue..."

"Right place, right time." He murmured, glancing down at you. The stars shining from the windows illuminated inside of his eyes, as dark as the Forbidden Forest, and shadows of the surroundings danced upon his face. "Stop." 

"Stop what?" You asked quietly, following him as he walked towards his classroom. 

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that!" He growled, his words tumbling out like a hiss. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." You frowned, your chest tightening at his bitterness. 

You strained your ears and heard him sigh softly, and you cleared your throat softly. Severus's fingers gently brushed against your own, and you looked up at him, slightly startled. His eyes were set dead ahead, as he paid little to no attention to you, and only turned to open the door to his class.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" You asked softly, walking around his classroom before finding a comfortable spot sitting on a desk. 

He was silent for a while, moving things around on his desk, shoving things inside of desk drawers. He put a few viles of potions back into the cabinet, and you noticed the slight shaking of his hands. He turned to you, a large distance separating his body from your own, and he slowly began making his way towards you. 

"I've been trying to convince myself that I feel nothing for you." 

You glanced up at him from your hands, wringing your fingers together. You fiddled with the ring on your middle finger, a token your father had given you many years ago, your eyebrows knitting themselves together. Truly, you had no idea where he was going with this.

"Any luck?" You asked softly, a little giggle slipping from your tongue. 

Severus stared at you, walking towards you. His head shook, his movements soft. Now we was close to you, his eyebrows furrowing as he gently brushed a knuckle against your cheek, the pad of his thumb sweeping against your lower lip. You could have moaned right then and there, his touch being the kindest thing you had ever felt before. 

"None whatsoever. None at all. You've plagued me like a fever, you've left no room in my mind for thoughts of anything else but you. And I had no idea how to get rid of them."

"I have a few ideas..." Your eyes softened, and you placed the palms of your hands on each side of his face. 

"Say my name." He whispered, his forehead pressing against yours. 

"Severus." His eyes fluttered closed, the sound of your voice enough to make his knees buckle. You were so tender, so gentle, so kind to him...and your voice was sweet and soft, like melted honey dripping from your tongue and in to his mind. He would do anything just to hear you speak his name. "Severus." You murmured again, running your fingers through his hair, brushing it behind his ear. 

"(Y/N)." 

You felt his nose resting against your own, his cheek pressed upright to yours. He was clean shaven, his warm breath fanning against your jaw, the slight smell of mint filling your senses. Severus was warm against you, his shaky hands not quite knowing where to rest. You grabbed them, slowly wrapping his arms around you as you did the same, your fingers finding their home inside the silky knots of his hair. 

He pulled away slightly, looking into your eyes. "You're so beautiful. And kind. And...and-" Quickly he moved away from you, so quickly and hostile it startled you, causing you to fall off the desk with a slight _ow_. 

"Severus, wait-"

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I can't. I just-"

"Yes, you can! What's stopping you? You and I we're...we're meant to be. Can't you see that?"

"No. We're not. The legends, those-those stupid stories you talk of during sleepovers...they're not real. They can't be, they just- _no_." 

"Yes. Please. Just...just open up to me." You begged, tears brewing in your eyes. "Just be yourself with me. You have nothing to fear, it's not like I'm...not like I'm evil. It's not like...I just want to know what you're afraid of."

"Nothing. I'm scared of nothing."

"I was right. You are a _coward_."

His jaw tightened, and he opened the door to the hallway for you. "I'm no coward."

"Yes, you are. You're many things. Intelligent, difficult....bust most of all, you're cowardly. And I hope you remember that every time you look in the mirror."

With that, you stormed away, your blood too hot to think about anything else, not even the eyes glaring holes into your back. 


	5. Freckled Fate

The month of October passed quickly by, and now the chilly cold of November was settling around and blanketing upon campus. Sheets of ice were forming on the little creeks and ponds scattered throughout, and birds no longer chirped their quiet songs from the tree tops. Instead, silence was brewing, and in the courtyard, snowball fights and warm butterbeer were commencing. The crunch of snow beneath your feet sent a shiver throughout your spine, as you rounded a corner and made your way to Hogsmeade. You were meeting up with Fred and George, two rowdy boys in the year below you who you had grown quite close to, coming to them whenever you needed any practical jokes or silly little potions.

"Give us the scoop!" Fred demanded as you sat down, hands crossed delicately in front of you.

Both of them stared at you excitedly, and you let out a quiet giggle at their school boyish anticipation.

"I want to get back at Snape."

The twins exchanged a look, before turning to you. "Failed a test?" They asked in unison. 

"No! Never!"

"Gave you a dirty look?" They spoke together once more. 

"All the time. But that's not the problem!"

"Was he a prick to ya?" George inquired, his eyebrows raised as he leaned in to you closer. 

"We've got it all. You ask, we provide!" Fred pitched. 

"Yeah! Yeah, lets see...got any good ideas?"

They laughed in unison, rubbing their grubby little hands together before pulling a box from their bag. "Do we ever!"

"We've got expendable ears-"

"Yeah, like his ears need to get any bigger!" 

You scowled at Fred. 

"-We've got pygmy puffs, skiving snackboxes, reusable hangmans, umm...oh! A little love potion might tickle your fancy?"

"Yeah, because I would want...because I would want Severus Snape to fall in love with me." You scowled, the look in your eyes easily giving you away. The twins shared a look once more, and you groaned softly as they came to terms with why you wanted a little impractical joke. "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"We won't. Your secret is safe." George made the motion of locking his lips with his fingers, smiling a lopsided smile towards you. 

"But that...does give us some new ideas..."

"Oh no." You buried your face in your hands. "Like what?" Holding your breath, you waited for them to begin talking. 

"It would be such a shame-"

" _Such_ a shame!" George emphasized with big eyes. 

"If you and a certain greasy dungeon bat got locked in his potions cabinet...sans wands." Fred and George giggled a cunning giggle, wiggling their eyebrows as they waited for your response. 

For a moment, you pondered, before nodding. "Actually, that's a good idea...but how? Snape doesn't go anywhere without his wand." You murmured, pondering upon the idea. 

"We'll take care of it all. Just get yourself detention for _tonight_."

You groaned softly, but nodded nonetheless, ready for whatever antics they had in store. You lefts the Three Broomsticks and found your way to potions class, your last class of the day. If you weren't so nervous about the prospect of you getting detention, you would be happy about the end of the day nearing. But inside you were chilled to the bone, terrified of making a scene. That would make Snape hate you even more. Hate? Did he hate you...? You shook the thought from your head, groaning quietly. In your thoughts, you realized you had become late for class, and you groaned loudly. Of course! Of course. You began to run down towards the dungeons, bursting through the door out of breath. 

A whole class of your fellow friends turned and looked at you, and you shrunk back into the wall. Snape turned, his eyebrows creasing. 

"MIss.Lupin."

"Snape." You sneered, taking a seat. He was taken aback, yet he said nothing, he merely began to write once more. 

"We're studying Wolfsbane today." Lolita, a curly haired, bright eyed girl, smiled beside you, catching you up on what little you missed. "It helps people...who are werewolves."

"Yeah, (Y/N)!" A boy chirped behind you. "You'd know a thing or two about Wolfsbane, wouldn't you?"

Suddenly, you realized, it would be much easier to get detention today. 

"Shut up." You mumbled, burying your face into your arms. 

"Wolfsbane is.." Snape's low voice dragged on. "A relief for...lycanthropy. Can anyone-" His eyes shifted to you. "-Tell me what lycanthropy is?"

Your blood was beginning to boil. Yet you held your anger inside of you. 

"It's..when you become a werewolf." Lolita smiled at him dashingly, nodding a bit. "Right?"

"Right." He turned around, writing a list of ingredients. "I want everyone to make a correct vile before class ends. Everyone. A new professor at Hogwarts may need it." A few people around you snickered, and you felt your throat tightening with the familiar push of rage. 

"Like you're any better!" You cried out. Snape turned to look at you, the whole class silent. He merely stood, staring with blank features. Not even the slightest crease in his brow, or twitch of his mouth. He only stared, pitch black eyes gaping into your own. "Yes, it's true. My father... _is_.. _plagued_ by- _it_. But I'd rather spend every full moon with him than...than a moment with someone like you!"

"Is your...little outburst done, Miss.Lupin?" 

"No. It isn't! You're...-" Tears bubbled in your eyes, your words tightening around themselves. For a moment, the tiniest instance of time, Severus' face softened, quick enough for no one else but you to realize it. 

"Everyone leave. Give Miss.Lupin her space." 

When the room cleared you sniffled, your shaking hands wiping away your tears. "You...you and I, we're..we're meant to be. I read it."

"You did not read anything but a mere fantasy book written for children."

"It wasn't! It isn't! It's true."

You were referring to an old tale, passed down from generation to generation. Every witch and wizard grew up hearing it. Little parts of your previous life, with your old lover, were scattered amongst your body. Moles, freckles, birth marks, hidden memories inside of you. They all pointed to who you were long ago. And, sometimes, those paths cross, and you're reunited with a lover you knew, many moons ago. 

"Take off your cravat." You ordered. 

"Excuse me?"

"Take it off." Snape slowly untied his cravat, his steady fingers working the material away. "What is that?"

"A freckle."

You unbuttoned your uniform shirt, and Snape struggled to keep his eyes centered on your own as you pointed it out, in the exact same place. "I have the same one. You have one on your wrist." You grabbed his hand, pointing to the tiny mole on his wrist. "And one right here." You lifted his sleeve up, gently running your thumb over the marking on his bicep. "What is that, Severus Snape? Luck? Chance? Or fate? It's up to you to decide."

He stood back, staring down at you, before shaking his head. "I've been burned by love once before, it isn't going to happen again. _Grow up_."

His comment made your heart break ever so slightly, and with a little frown, you shook your head. "I can't believe you. It's...it's like nothing ever happened. It's like those letters, those...that kiss, those touches- it's like none of it even mattered."

"Because. It...didn't." His familiarly warm, deep voice was cold and chilling, and suddenly his potions room had never felt so lonely, so dark. 

"Fine." Your voice cracked, tears rolling down your cheeks. You grabbed your things, walking towards the door. "I wish I never laid eyes on you."

"The feeling's mutual."

You stormed out, the door slamming behind you, pushing your way through the crowds of people on break, all the way towards Hagrid's Hut. He was an old friend, and someone who's warmth would definitely make you feel a bit better. You gently knocked on the door, and to your surprise, your father opened it. 

"Dad!" You had never been happier to see him, even if you spent breakfast with him. Jumping in to his arms you hugged him tightly, your face buried in his neck with a quiet huff. "I missed you."

"My darling girl, I just saw you this morning!" He chuckled, but the chuckle ceased when he heard your soft crying. As you pulled away, his button up blazer had become stained with remnants of your tears, and he gently cupped your face within his hands. "What on earth is the matter?"

From behind him, Hagrid quietly consoled you. "Now, now. Would ye' like a bit of tea, perhaps?"

With a quiet sniffle you nodded. "Please."

"Now tell me," Remus gently sat down beside you, your thigh pressed tight into his own, his arms around you. "What's the matter, darling?"

"Just...stress. I guess."

"Ye just came from otions, didn't 'cha?" Hagrid asked, handing you a steaming cup of earl grey- the way he knew you liked it; With cream, and a littl ebit of sugar. 

"Yes." Your voice tumbled out in a bitter growl as you sipped the liquid, staring daggers at the wall. 

"It was that mean old dungeon bat. I'm tellin' yer', Remus. Ain't nothin' good about ole' Snape." Hagrid nearly shivered, sitting down and petting the gigantic dog who sat on the floor, his slobbery head gently rested upon your feet. You smiled, gently brushing the tip of your shoe against his ear. Fang nearly purred, licking you as you let out a quiet giggle. 

"Listen to me, darling (Y/N). Snape was mean when I went to school with him, and he's mean now. Sometimes there's...nothing you can do about people like that."

"I wish there was. There must be...some good in him."

"I'm sure there is." Remus gently pinched your cheek, smiling at the little laugh that you let out. "But it's not up to you to find that in him."

"Yes it is. I'm making it my mission."

Remus and Hagrid shared a look, before turning back to you. "It isn't. Now run along my dear, Hagrid and I have much to discuss regarding the Yule Ball. How about you try and find yourslef a date?" He chuckled, gently nudging your shoulder. With a gentle kiss on the cheek for your father and a strained hug for Hagrid, you ran off to your room. 

It was an early night for bed, and you found yourself dreaming of a certain potions professor. His room was hot, his fingers caressing your skin. You were sweating, thoughts of his deep voice and movements creeping in upon you. Snape had his fingers on your throat, mouth hot and heavy against your sternum, kissing down to your chest, nipples exposed in the light of the moon which filed in through the twigs of trees outside. His fingers knotted themselves into your hair, pulling you closer to his body, both of you naked as the day you were born. Severus was whispering something to you, a chant pumping in and out through your ears. Your hips were grinding into his own, your nails leaving gentle scratches down his chest with every little movement of his mouth, of his fingertips. 

With a jolt, your body awoke, and your sweaty body ached in the night. It must have been midnight, yet you couldn't sleep. You threw on your robes and slippers, finding your way through the tight corridors and in to the courtyard. You shivered in the winter cold, humming softly to yourself as you walked, talking to yourself softly. 

"He likes me." You whispered, gently picking apart of a dead leaf you found on the bench. "He does! He has to. I mean...we talked through letters for weeks! We have the same markings! We're soulmates. He's just... a _coward_." With a soft sigh you sat down on the cold ground, staring out at the woods which lay in front of you. 

_It would be so easy for me to just get lost. Maybe I'll be picked up by a centaur or...or eaten by a werewolf._ There was a loud howling behind you, and your thoughts were interrupted. _A werewolf._ Your eyes tilted to the sky, and the full moon glared down at you, silver rays of her light basking the figure behind you. 

"Father." You raised your hands out towards him, as his bloody, beaten body of a half man- half wolf slowly made his way towards you. In eighteen years, you had only ever seen him turn twice, and each time, you were protected from him by someone or another. But now you were alone. You fumbled for your wand, and shakily, you held it before you. "Dad, please." You were begging now, your back pressed against the itchy park of a pine. 

He only growled. 

You knew, in that moment, it was time for you to run. And that's just what you did. You turned, your feet carrying you as far and as fast as they could which, facing it, wasn't very quick at all. The man you loved most in the world was following you, panting with each step as he growled, keeping up with you as easily as a fly lands on a slice of rotted fruit. It was nothing to him. In fact, in his mind, he must have considered it a game. 

You cried out, slamming in to a hard figure, crumpling to the ground. A pair of feet in front of you shuffled. 

" _Fuck_." A deep voice growled, and you saw a familiar hand raise a black wand. "Protego!" He shouted, and a barrier collapsed between the two of you. "I thought I told you to stay inside at night, (Y/N)." The hasty voice of Professor Snape made your chest tighten, and he grabbed your arm, pulling you upright. "Come, with me. Now." He grabbed you, your feet nearly dragging behind the both of you as you ran fast, his strides much longer than your own. You yelped, nearly falling, before his arm held you up. 

The two of you found yourselves in the hallowed out trunk of a large tree, and you could hear the sniffing of your father's snout from outside, trying to pick up on your scent. You looked up at him, blinking slowly. "Thank you." You mouthed. 

He only looked at you. 

There was a sound in the distance, followed by the werewolf running away. You collapsed against Severus's broad chest, tears wracking your body. You, for the first time in a while, we're terrified at the prospect of what could have happened. "Oh, god." You groaned, nuzzling your face in to him. At this moment, you really just needed comfort. 

Severus held you tightly, his chin resting gently upon the top of your head. "It's okay." He whispered quietly, his thumb gently brushing across your cheek. "I've got you now. I'll protect you."

And, this time, you actually believed him. 


	6. Crisis Adverted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I apologize!

It as quiet in the classroom, the scribbling of quills against parchment the only noise echoing from the cobblestone walls. Your eyes were focused on the words in front of you, moving and rearranging themselves from your lack of sleep. The week had been long, a mess from your father and his _condition_. He had apologized profusely, before returning to his classroom and very seldom coming outside. You only saw him during your lessons with him, and that was it. He was embarrassed, no doubt, and probably nervous for the next full moon, but that was many nights away. After times like this, Remus would cut himself off from you, and it made you sad. In the end, you only wanted your father back. 

The potions test was insanely difficult. 

_Who creates Wolfsbane?_ Metticus? Merlin? No! You knew the answer. You scribbled _Damocles_ down on your paper quickly, sighing softly with a little grin. There! Your last question of the test. You walked up to the desk, gingerly placing the paper down. 

Severus glanced up at you, his eyes twinkling behind creased eyebrows. The smallest of grins, minuscule in size, was thrown your way. You returned it, beaming, before sitting down at your desk. You shifted every so slightly, feeling something brewing deep within you. With the stress of your father, the not knowing with Snape, and the stress of school...well, you just needed a relief or two. You looked back up, watching the way Snape wrote, the ways his long fingers pressed themselves into his quill, the way they rubbed against his cheek to scratch away an itch. 

_An itch_. 

Hell, you _definitely_ had an itch. 

You groaned softly, gently biting down on your lip. You squirmed ever so slightly, glancing outside the window, allowing your mind the space to wander, to imagine, to create. 

_The Yule Ball is soon, and no doubt I'll get asked. Maybe by one of the Weasley twins, as friends...it would make Severus jealous though._ You smirked at the prospect. _And he'll see me in a pretty dress, low cut maybe...tight, perhaps. Or should I leave something to the imagination? Which would he like better?_ Your eyes fluttered open, and you moved your head ever so slightly, seeing Snape peering at you from behind a book. Your eyebrow quirked up, your head tilting. _What? It's not like he can hear me. He isn't a mind reader._

 _Yes, I am._ You heard his voice inside of your head and let out a soft yelp, nearly falling from your chair. The whole class turned to you, mouths agape, and Snape stood up abruptly from his chair. 

"Miss. Lupin it does not look well for you to make a fool of yourself in my class. Ten points from Ravenclaw, detention after class."

"But-"

"No. Buts. Detention during lunch. Quills down!" He commanded, and everyone grudgingly turned in their work, humphing softly and leaving the room. 

"What the hell was that about?!" You asked with a scoff, tossing your books into your bag. "I didn't mean to-"

"What the hell was _that_ about?" He mirrored, his face twisted into a scowl. "Imagining what to wear, who to go with..." Severus scoffed. 

"How did you... _what_?" You were completely bewildered. Snape scoffed, gently grabbing your wrist, before his fingers laced within your own. You felt your heart pumping, your aggravation melting away. "I-...did I make you jealous?"

He scoffed, pulling you slowly into his arms, almost as if he were hesitant to get too near to you. "Perhaps." 

With a quiet giggle you glanced up at him, gently brushing some hair from his eyes. "Perhaps." You mocked his deep voice, and Severus rolled his eyes. 

"You don't have to stay for detention, you may go." Snape walked to his desk, sitting down as he began to grade tests. Yours was at the top of the stack, and you groaned when he marked three wrong in a row. 

"Hey!"

"Hey what? You messed up."

"Yeah well, fine. Whatever." You frowned a bit, sitting down on the edge of his table, before his onyx eyes glanced up at you. 

"Do you want me to teach you?" The tightness of your chest made you gasp quietly for air, watching the way his fingers gently thumbed the edge of your plaid blue skirt. His hand gently brushed across the skin of your thigh, and you took in a quiet breath. "I'm a great tutor."

"I'm sure you are." You managed to choke out, standing upright on your feet just in time for someone to walk through. 

"Snape I need-My darling (Y/N), whatever are you doing here?" Your father looked at you, like a deer caught in head lights, and you gently bit down on the inside of your cheek. 

"I was just...I got detention."

"Detention?" He scoffed, his eyes glowering at Severus. "What on earth could she have done?!"

"Father really, it's okay!"

"She is a nuisance, a distraction to everyone in this class. I can see it runs in the family." Severus narrowed his eyes at Remus, and you took a step away, watching them with bated breath. 

"Really it's...it was all my fault, dad! It was. Professor Snape- he...he's completely right!" You gently grabbed your father's wrist, and he glowered at you, angry at his daughter for never taking his side, angry at her for always trying to see the good in everyone. Even people like _him_. 

In one move, Remus had Snape pinned to the wall, his teeth gnarled and eyes dark. Severus only stared at him, no emotion on his face. "I don't know what you're doing to my daughter, but you better stop." Severus pushed your father away, dusting the sleeve of his robe off before calmly walking to his desk. 

"You may leave, Remus."

"Father!" You cried out, turning to him. "What has gotten in to you?!"

"That dungeon bat gave me the wrong potion! He _wanted_ me to turn!" Remus was snarling now, his face twisted. In this moment, he looked more scary than you had ever seen him before. 

"Lupin, that's not true. You must be drunk." Snape glared at him, his words laced with poison.

"Then why did I almost go insane? Hmm? Tell me that."

"I don't know. I'm not a werewolf expert."

"Father, you're making a fool of yourself. Come, come, let's go."

"Don't you have detention?" Your father had never sounded more bitter. 

"She can take family leave." Severus smirked, glaring at the man beside you. "Ta ta." He waved, watching as the both of you looked away, turning just in time to ignore the glare you sent his way. 

After helping with your fathers slight crisis, you walked him back to his chambers, making him a cup of tea and setting him down on his couch. "What was that about?" You asked softly, handing him a mug of earl grey. 

"I could be asking you the same thing. Hanging around with Snivillus Snape."

"Don't call him that!" You glared, sitting down beside him. "What's really the matter?"

There was a long pause, followed up by heartbreaking news. "I think I'm losing my mind."

"You're not. You won't! Ever. Because you're Remus Lupin, my father, and the _best_ man I know." You smiled, gently running your hand down his back. "If there's anyone who can get over something like this, it's you. And I'll be here, the whole time. Because family never leaves, they never go away. Hate to break it to you pops, but I'm not going anywhere."

He chuckled, gently ruffling your hair. "Yeah, I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, um...why-" Remus paused for a moment, and you raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep defending Snape if he acts like that towards you?" His voice was soft, inquiring, and you held your breath as you struggled to find the words. 

"Because I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"He's had about five thousand."

"And I'll give him five thousand and one. I gotta get going, I have a detention to make up for. Bye, dad."

"Bye, dear."

You walked out from his chambers, feeling... _caught_ for some odd reason. If your dad was picking up on your feelings for Snape, surely everyone else was. With a quiet groan you knocked on Snape's classroom door, allowing yourself in when you heard him call for you. 

"What shall I be doing in detention today?"

Snape looked up from his papers, his lips tilting up ever so slightly. 

"You're going to help me grade."

"Let me just pull up a chair-"

"No." He answered sternly. "Come here, towards me."

You walked to his side, your head tilting as Severus gently grabbed your waist, pulling you down in to his lap. His chest was pressed oh so close to your back, his left hand resting against your waist, his right scribbling mean notes on to parchment. 

"He's just a first year, Snape!" You gasped, reading what he snarkily wrote down. 

"Good, then perhaps it will stick with him. We don't want anyone getting to their seventh year and _still_ receiving detention. Right?"

You laughed in disbelief, gently elbowing his side. "Wow! That was a low blow, even for you."

Severus scoffed playfully. "You'll get over it." And then you heard the prettiest chuckle, rumbling deep from his chest, and filling you with enough warmth to fill an entire village. You slowly leaned back against him, your lips softly pressing into his cheek. 

He dropped his quill gingerly, helping you turn to face to him, his forehead resting against yours. Severus traced shapes into the small of your back, his mouth softly pressing into your jaw bone. He kissed you there, in the gentlest, most innocent of manners, before allowing his head to fall into the crook of your neck. You let out a soft sigh, playing with his freshly washed hair, the smell of pine and cinnamon radiating from him as you peppered his forehead with kisses. 

You must have sat like that for two hours, for by the time you looked up, it was nearly dark outside of the castle. You groaned quietly, gently rubbing the back of your neck, before kissing Snape's cheek and standing up. You could have sworn you saw tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Okay..." You smiled at him, stretching out your arms and grabbing your wand from the desk. "I'm going to get going-"

"Please stay, for just a while longer."

"Severus, it's almost dinner time."

"Then after dinner, please. You can spend the night with me, in my chambers." He spoke before he could think about it, but he knew deep down he wouldn't have to ponder at all. He wanted to feel you against him, deep in his arms, close to his heart. He wanted to smell your hair when he fell asleep and when he awoke, he wanted to taste your mouth on his own. Severus just wanted you, all to and for himself. 

You nodded, slowly. "Okay. I'll come, then. Just let me go to my room and get my things." You smiled at him softly, leaving him with a soft kiss to his temple. 

Dinner went by slowly. There was conversation around you, but you weren't paying much attention. You glanced up at the row of teachers at the front, seeing Severus sitting beside Hagrid who was tearing in to a gigantic turkey leg. You saw Snape, your eyes meeting for a sliver of a moment, before you both quickly returned to looking at your meals. 

"Hey, you okay?" Someone asked. You glanced, seeing a Hufflepuff boy about your age walking past. You recognized him, but couldn't quite pin point it. You felt something stirring inside of you, the same feeling you got when you were with Snape, and you let out a quiet gasp. You saw the same freckle you had, right on his neck, and he noticed yours too. "Like that old wives tale!" He smiled at you kindly. "My name is Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, hello-hello...Cedric Diggory. I'm (Y/N)."

"You're Lupins daughter, right?"

You nodded ever so slightly. "I am. Yeah."

"Yeah," Cedric nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, he's a great teacher. I-um, I've seen you around, you know and...the Yule Ball is next month and I was wondering if you...would like to- you know, with me. Go?"

With a slightly agape mouth and raised eyebrows, you struggled to find any words. "Oh...the ball. Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great."

"Wait, really?" He asked excitedly, smiling at you widely, his white teeth dazzling. "Cool! Well, I guess I'll see you around?" He asked with a soft laugh. 

You laughed softly, brushing some hair behind your ear. "Yeah, I'll see you around."

You watched him walk away, paying no mind to the onyx eyes glaring daggers into Cedric Diggory's back. 


	7. Dark Markings and Dreams

The hallways were empty. The only sound echoing through the corridors were your slippers, gently pressing themselves into the hard ground as you made your way to Snape's room, a gentle hum radiating from the back of your throat. You gingerly knocked on the door, meeting his gaze. You smiled happily, throwing your arms around him. He barely even moved, stoic and silent as stone.

"What's the matter?"

Severus walked into his room, placing a bookmark in the book he was reading. You took note of his aggravated scowl.

"How was Mr.Diggory?"

"Um...he was fine? We just- he asked me about the Yule Ball."

"And what did you say?" Severus glanced up at you from behind his thickly drawn eyebrows, something alive and dark within the pleasant orbs. It almost made you shiver. 

Softly you cleared your throat, sitting down on the edge of his large bed, a soft creak filling your ears. "I said yes. Because...I don't have a date."

Severus scoffed, finding a seat in front of his desk with his back turned to you. "I hope you enjoy getting your feet stepped on, Miss. Lupin."

A scoff escaped you, and you angrily rolled your eyes. "What are you going on about, Snape? We aren't together. Okay? We haven't even kissed, really- that first one didn't count. You barely even show me affection, and you're going to get angry and tell me I can't go to the Ball with a boy who's actually showed interest in me?! You don't even like me, you've made that very _clear_."

He stood up abruptly, gently grabbing your arm and pulling you closer. Your noses were nearly touching, his eyes boring their all into your own. "I _do_ like you." He whispered, his voice breaking. "But it's a little difficult to show affection when we're from two different worlds. I can't just fall in love with whoever I want. _He'll_ find out." Snape sat back down, cradling his head in his hands, his palms aching and sweating with grief. 

Confusion surged through your bones as you sat down in front of him, gently placing your hands on his knees. "Who?"

Snape looked up at you, his head tilting. "No one...nobody. It's irrelevant."

"If you need to talk-"

"No!" He snarled, his raspy voice filling the air. "No. Not about this. Not about...no."

"Okay, okay." You whispered softly, leaning your head slowly against his leg. "Okay. We don't have to talk about it then."

Severus ran a hand down the side of his face with a groan, his stubble slowly beginning to grow in. As his hand dropped it found its way to your pretty hair, and he gently played with hit, humming out quietly, with a certain kind of admiration. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, and you tilted your eyes to smile at him softly. 

"You're beautiful too."

Incredulously, he gave you a look, shaking his head before looking out the window. "No, I'm not. You're a... _goddess_ , a _deity_. I'm only a mere man." He allowed himself to grin ever so slightly before looking down at you, your face aglow with happiness. "Come up here, come." Patting the space beside him he laid back, and you fell beside him. 

"Well if I'm a goddess," You murmured, gently tracing your nail down his chest, watching as he shivered ever so slightly. "I guess you'll just have to worship me?"

You watched his face crack with a smirk, and he nodded ever so slightly. "I think you may be correct, for _once_ Miss. Lupin." He sneered playfully, and you giggled softly at his antics, falling closer beside him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. His forehead rested upon your own, and you smiled at him, watching as he smiled back ever so slightly. You brushed your nose against his own, eyelashes fluttering shut when you felt his warm palm press into your cheek. 

"You're so beautiful." He repeated, and you opened your eyes to look upon him. He was so close, so near. His mouth was only centimeters away from your own, and at any moment you could kiss him, show him how beautiful you could be...but for a moment, you hesitated. 

"Kiss me."

And kiss you, he did. When his mouth pressed into your own it was as sweet as honey, dripping from your tongue and on to his own, his fingers gently digging into the back of your head as he held you closer, confessions his love for you once and for all, leaving nothing behind and putting his all out in the open. You kissed back, passionately, happily, a soft moan of delight escpaing you and tumbling down his throat. Snape gently pulled you on top of him, your body nearly straddling his own as he clawed at your sides, begging you to move closer to him. He was touch starved, begging for your skin on his own, begging you to come just a _little_ closer. Severus gave his all into that kiss, until you both pulled away and gasped for air, your face buried in the soft crook of his neck, gently kissing along his collarbone and jawline, making sure he knew just how important he was to you. 

Pulling away, he grasped your hips gently, rubbing smooth circles into your skin before you fell down beside him, covering yourself and him with the duvet with a simple movement of your hand, hugging ahold of him as tight as you could. As if, when you awoke in the morning, he would be gone. You fell asleep beside him, your eyelids slowly closing, as you dreamt of him. 

_There was a golden forest surrounding you, autumn leaves colored with dusty oranges and fiery reds crunching beneath your feet. The smell of fresh rain and aching tree trunks filled your nostrils. You looked down. You were wearing nothing, and suddenly you felt your heart beating fast, quicker than it should have. You tried to cover up, reaching the door of a tiny little cottage. It was built with bricks, vines and ivy climbing against the sides, reaching a chimney puffing and spitting with dark smoke. You knocked on the door, yet no one answered, so you let yoursel fin._

_On the arm of a sofa you saw a familiar set of black robes, yet no one was near. Fearful of being seen naked, you slid the robes on. They smelled like Severus, a deep, earthy cologne with hints of cinnamon and pine filled your nostrils, the sleeves dropping long past your wrists. In fact, the whole cottage was like Severus. There were various potions books opened around, a cauldron bubbling and brewing in the corner. Bookshelves full of books and scrolls, and a soft fire crackling in the fire pit. A cat was asleep on the chair._

_You walked down the hallway, and you heard him talking, a door slightly ajar. Peaking your head in, you saw him speaking to someone whose back faced you, their tiny, limp, skeleton like body sat in a a rocking chair._

_"Have you done your duty, Severus?" An aching, whistle like voice spoke gravelly, and you heard Snape hum deeply in approval._

_"Yes, my lord." My Lord? Who could that be?_

_Snape wore long sleeves, yet you saw something on his left arm, poking through the buttons of his shirt. The dark mark, the mark of...You couldn't even think of his name, not even in dreams. It was too disgusting, too evil, too...much. Simply too much._

_"And the girl?"_

_"She shall turn with time, My Lord. I just have to seduce her, first."_

_"Yes, well, get to it. I can sense her."_

_Snape's head turned towards you, and you gasped softly. "My darling (Y/N)." His smile turned bitter, a snake like smirk slithering onto his face. "Come, meet Lord Voldemort."_

_The way he said his name so easily made your stomach hurt, and you began to run._

_"Get her!" Voldemort hissed._

_Your feet carried you quickly, yet Snape was surprisingly quick. "There, there, my young lover." He cooed, his hands gently running through your hair. "With time you'll learn to follow him. I had to, we all had to."_

_You began to cry, trying to get away from him, and when you did, you fumbled away, no longer looking at Snape, but rather Cedric Diggory. "What?" You croaked._

_"What? I saw you running I-I tried to catch up with you. Are you okay? I was thinking for the Yule Ball we should also go with the Weasley's-"_

_"You were just...You were just Severus!" You exclaimed, pointing towards him._

_"Severus? Snape? Severus Snape? Like our potions professor?" He laughed softly, gently chewing on his lip. "Come on, love. It's me, your boyfriend, Cedric."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"We've been dating since last month, I sure hope I'm your boyfriend." He laughed, gently pulling you up and kissing your forehead. His kiss was tender, gentle upon you skin, but it didn't feel at all like Severus' mouth. You were so confused, looking around the deserted forest._

_"Cedric do we have...the same markings?"_

_"Of course we do. You went on and on about it, how we're destined. How our story is written in the stars!" He said in a dreamy voice, chuckling softly as he motioned up to the sky with his hands. "See, look here." He snapped his fingers and both of you were naked. Cedric's fingers traced down the freckles and moles on your arms and neck, the one on your shoulder, the other on your pelvis, showing you his own freckles as well, which mirrored your own exactly._

_You let out a quiet breath. "I can't. Not us...we aren't...we aren't together! We can't be together! It should be me and Snape!"_

_"(Y/N)!"_

You felt someone shaking you awake, and you groaned quietly. 

"(Y/N)?" 

Snape stared at you, his face masked with sleepiness. A candle was lit in the corner and you let out a quiet breath, sending him a weak smile. "Sorry. Nightmare."

"Yes, come. Breakfast is soon, you should leave before me."

"Okay, okay." You sat up from the bed and groaned softly, stretching out your arms and looking at him. "Severus?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"Last night, when you were talking about _him_...is he-" You shook your head. You couldn't even ask him that, you were too fearful. "Never mind."

"Yes, never mind that. Go on and get ready for your day. I think you may have a pop quiz in potions." He sent you a little smile and gently kissed you, his finger and thumb grasping your chin. When he pulled away, his warm fingers still left a surging feeling throughout your body. 

Walking towards the door you shot him one last smile, walking away and pondering about your dreams and dark marks. 


	8. A Letter or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day was much more busier than planned, so today's update is short. I'm so sorry! Enjoy, nontheless :-)

December was trickling in through the halls and windows of Hogwarts, and the Yule Ball was steadily approaching. Hogwarts had new visitors, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. You were in awe of the beauty of Beauxbatons, the loveliness of their French accents and the youthful complexion of their skin. And Durmstrang, well, you were intimidated. They were all so tall and emotionless, void of any happiness or anger. They were, simply put, just _there_. Hogwarts was livelier than usual, with Hogwarts boys trying to catch the attention of girls way prettier than themselves, and girls flocking around the tough Russian men of Durmstrang. Something had changed with Snape, too...something had made him much more tense than usual. 

It was night, now, and you gently knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it, wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a long sleeved shirt. You smiled at him, and he greeted you with a gentle kiss to the cheek. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked softly, quirking an eyebrow up at you. 

"I just missed you. My bed is lonely."

"As is mine." He responded, nodding ever so slightly towards the mattress covered by a thick comforter, mountains of pillows stacked up against one another. 

"So..." You trailed off for a moment, peaking over his shoulder and seeing him writing a letter. "Who's the letter for?" You grinned, wiggling your eyebrows. 

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded, closing and locking the piece of parchment up with a quick wave of his fingers. "Don't think about it." He chuckled, noticing how you were trying to read it. 

With a little giggle you hugged him tightly, his arms making their way hesitantly around your waist. "Why don't you just hug me back? Why do you have to think about it?" You inquired softly, genuinely intrigued and not really sure of _why_ Severus wouldn't just give in to his feelings for you. 

"Because." Was all the taller man said, making his way to his closet and grabbing a pair of socks. 

"Just because?" You guffawed, watching as he got ready for bed and ruffled his hair.

"Just because."

With a groan you fell back onto the mattress and he climbed in beside you, his chin gently resting upon your shoulder. "Are you going to sleep soon? Should I leave?" You murmured, smiling a bit as you watched him make himself comfortable beneath his pillows and blankets. 

"No, no. You can stay." Severus insisted, gently resting the palm of his hand flat against your belly, drawing lazy shapes against your shirt. 

"Okay, I'll stay."

He pulled you closer to his chest, and you could nearly hear his steady heart beating as you rested your head upon his body, your eyes shutting closed with each _ba-bump_ you could hear inside of your ear. Severus' breathing steadied, and you looked up at him, pondering the dream you had previously. Him, his dark mark, Voldemort... _Cedric_. Why Cedric? Cedric Diggory was kind, yes, and you two were definitely friends- but him? Being your soulmate? Especially when Snape was right in front of you, everything you had ever wanted in another person was captured inside of his soul. Although he didn't know it, you thought he was one of the best men you had ever met. Intelligent, witty, at times wise...Severus was an absolute gem, and deep inside you knew he didn't think he was. 

That night you fell asleep in his arms, thinking about all the things you wanted to show him, all the dreams you wanted to share with him. 

When you woke up, Severus was gone, and you could hear people playing in the snow outside, a snowball hitting against the window. With a quiet yawn you sat up, rubbing a hand down your face. You screamed, seeing Dumbledore in the corner. 

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just trying to find something or another..." He mumbled, waving his hand as he shuffled through drawers. 

"Professor Dumbledore! Dear Merlin! Why are you here?!" You exclaimed, concealing your fully clothed body with the sheet, for...some reason. 

"I'm trying to find a _letter_."

"A letter?"

"Mhm. Has Severus said anything to you?" He looked up at you, his eyes twinkling in the morning light the way they always did, kindness and gentleness evident on his face. Was he oblivious? Did he care? What was he even doing in here?

"Um...last night he was writing one but he...it isn't for you. At least that's what he said." You trailed off for a moment, blinking. "Professor, are you feeling alright?"

"Why I'm just peachy Miss. Lupin, thank you for your concern." He smiled dazzlingly your way, finding a scroll in side of a compartment. "Ah, here we are, yes! I shall see you later, I presume? Have a nice rest of your day, Miss. Lupin." Dumbledore exited the room and you groaned, rubbing your face. Where you still dreaming? Surely you were still dreaming...you had to be! You had to be...

You swung your legs over the bed and stretched with a yawn, steadily and quietly creeping out from the room. You really should have thought this through more. Sleeping in wasn't fun, and sneaking back to your chambers _definitely_ wasn't either. You groaned, turning the corner and running in to someone. 

"Watch out, Miss- oh! (Y/N)!" Your father smiled at you, looking up from a newspaper he was looking through. "I see you've already gotten ahead on the Friday night partying?"

You rubbed your cheek. "Uh, yeah. Busy morning."

"In your pajamas?" He asked, inspecting your outfit. 

"Yep, in my pajamas. Hey, I really gotta get going. I'm late for class! It's Snape, you know how that goes." Before you had the chance to go, Remus grabbed your arm, and you glanced up at him with wide eyes. 

"You've been spending a lot of time around Snape. Listen, darling, he isn't good company to keep. He's.... _very_ persuasive." Your father emphasized, gently kissing your temple. "Now run off. Make good choices, my daughter."

Slightly shaken, you ran off to your chambers, quickly getting dressed and making your way to Potions. You were fifteen minutes late as you checked your watch, groaning softly. "Dammit." You muttered to yourself, knocking on the door. 

"Come in." Someone mumbled, and you walked in, seeing your class in front of a cauldron. 

"Miss. Lupin, how nice of you to join us." Severus sneered, with a slight hint of playfulness in his coal colored eyes. "We're making amortentia, once again. Because nearly everyone failed their exam over it. Come, up to the front. You were the only one who made perfect marks."

Everyone settled down, watching you in front of the cauldron. "But Professor, we already know what hers smells like!" A boy named Peter piped up from the back. 

"Hush, boy. Perhaps she can refresh your mind then."

You let out a quiet giggle and leaned forward, your face contorting with a look of surprise. "Professor, it's changed." There was some slight muttering throughout the classroom, and you blinked slowly. "It's...warmer now."

"Like cinnamon?" Someone asked. 

"Like love?" Your friend Lolita piped up and you let a look of embarrassment flush across your cheeks. 

"Yes...like _love_. I still smell my home, and my fathers cologne. But now I smell...I smell leather bound journals full of ink and...and worn leather shoes. Something bitter, too. I smell bitterness, like...sour candy almost."

"You're in love!" Lolita gasped happily, looking up at you in adoration. 

You pulled away, blinking slowly as you stared at Snape. "How about you smell it, Professor?" Peter asked, and he obliged after a long thought. 

"Very well. But only because it's apart of the lesson."

Waiting on the balls of your feet you watched him smell the potion, and you swallowed hard. There was tension between the two of you, and although you couldn't quite name it, you knew there was no hate or anger, it was...different. Sexual almost, but not quite. You struggled to figure it out, and you were almost too caught up in your thoughts to notice him speaking up. 

"I smell early morning tea and parchment, as well as the sea and... _flower fields_." He pulled away quickly and cleared his throat, shaking his head before turning to you. "You may sit now."

"Didn't (Y/N) smell the sea and flowers as well?" Lolita asked Peter, and both of them giggled, wiggling their eyes towards you. 

You groaned ever so softly and sat down in your seat, clasping your hands on your lap and watching Snape. It was getting even more difficult for both of you to concentrate, but you managed in the end. As class was dismissed you walked away slowly, wandering if you loved Snape, and if he felt the same way. 


	9. Mischief and Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I spent my day at Universal Orlando, I live super close, and being in Harry Potter World made me so happy! When I got back home, I saw someone ask what ever happened to the Twins proposal to lock the reader and Snape in a closet. I assumed it was implied that, because she and Snape ended up talking without having to be locked together, she told Fred and George she didn't need their help. I'm sorry for any confusion that might have caused! Anyway, please enjoy chapter nine! It's very saucy ;)

In the mirror, you could barely recognize yourself. Your hair was straightened, framing your face. Although you wore little makeup, your eyelashes were long and doe-like, with rouge on your cheeks and a pretty gloss coating your lips. You stared at the dress, absolutely taken back. Your roommate had a niche for creating beautiful gowns, and she had no problem creating [yours,](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/782781978959691814/) and it was quite evident that you held immense pride for your house colors. You smiled, a dazzling, pearly smile, and winked at yourself in the mirror for extra measure. As you walked down the stair case, you wrung your hands out, your fingers lined with diamond rings the color of the stars, adorned by opals, suddenly nervous to meet face to face with... _him_. Cedric Diggory. Swallowing thickly, you saw him with his back turned to you, and carefully cleared your throat when you were met by his shoulders shaking with laughter. Cedric turned, and his quite visibly lost his breath for a moment. 

"Wow." Was all he could manage, his eyes nearly popping from his head. "You look...beautiful. I can't even explain-wow." Cedric truly was at a loss for words, before he shook himself from his rut and grinned at you charmingly. "Would be better if the dress were yellow, though." He joked, gently nudging your shoulder and you grabbed his arm. 

"I can make many exceptions for tonight, Cedric Diggory, but wearing Hufflepuff colors is not one of them." You giggled, following him in to the Ball Room for the opening Yule Dance with all the members of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

The music began, and you danced with him, his each and every movement smoother than the next. He made random comments in your ear, each making you giggle softly. 

"Would I have wooed you over if I came dressed as Hagrid?"

You gasped, gently slapping his shoulder. "That's not nice! Hagrid is amazing."

Cedric chuckled, licking his bottom lip. "Or, your favorite professor, Snape?"

_Snape_. You glanced over his shoulder as he swayed, and saw Severus staring at you, and only you. Through the crowd of victors and Hogwarts students, there he stood, only paying attention to the way your hips swayed against his own and lips curled into a smile each time Mr.Diggory spoke to you. Severus felt his chest tightening with jealousy every time he saw the two of you together, but _especially_ tonight. His black eyes narrowed as he watched you throw your head back with loud fits of laughter- he had _never_ made you laugh like that before, in fact...he couldn't quite recall if he had once made you laugh, even so much as giggle. But perhaps that was his self consciousness getting the best of him. 

The dance ended and he watched you curtsy and Cedric bow, before the Hufflepuff went off to get some drinks from the snack table, and he saw you making your way towards him.

"Professor." You cooed, smiling at him softly. 

"Miss. Lupin. Wearing your house colors, I see." He murmured, tilting an eyebrow before rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"I tried to find a green gown but my search proved failure." You shot back, smirking his way. "Are you a dancer, _Professor_?"

"Not half as proficient as Mr. Diggory, unfortunately."

There was a slight sneer to his words, and you lifted your eyebrows. "I'd like to test your theory then. Maybe you are, you just don't know it." You watched with hooded eyes as his lips tugged into a slight smirk. 

"Very well. The next song?" He asked, and you smiled, nodding. 

"The next song."

Wandering off to kill time, you found Cedric chatting with some fellow Hufflepuffs in the courtyard, before they all left at the sight of you. "Hey." You cooed softly, thanking him as he handed you a cup of punch. 

"Hey. Where were you?"

"Oh, just mingling. And you were doing the same, I assume?"

"I suppose being apart of the Tournament has its perks." He chuckled, biting down on his lip as he watched you sway in the night air, the snow falling in your hair in a heavenly sort of manner. Cedric figured, if angels existed, they would look _just_ like you, with the same sparkling eyes and heart pounding smile that lit up any room. He knew, deep down, he was definitely falling for you, and he pondered if- in turn- you were falling for him, as well. 

"Like getting Ravenclaws to attend the Yule Ball with you?" You jeered happily, taking a final gulp of the drink before tossing it in a trash can. 

"Perhaps..." He trailed off, making you laugh. 

You heard the song end behind you and raised a finger. "I promised someone a dance. I'll be right back."

Cedric watched you run off, swooning with every step you took farther from him. Severus found you, and you guided him to the corner of the room, dimly lit, where no one was going to see you- unless they were looking hard for the two of you. 

"I like this song." He murmured, his eyes shutting as you rested your head against his chest. 

"You do?"

"Mhm. It reminds me of springtime."

"Do you like Spring?" You asked curiously, looking up at him with gentle eyes. 

"I do, yes." He smiled fondly at you, very barely- but it was still there- and you leaned closer to him. "It's not as pretty as you, though."

His compliment took you by surprise, and you felt your facial features become flooded by shyness, your eyelashes fluttering against your cheeks as you glanced down. "Well...you're pretty, too." You could practically hear him rolling his eyes, his slight scoff vibrating throughout his chest. You giggled to yourself, kissing his cheek ever so slightly, although it was a tad bit risky to do. Severus groaned softly, and you pulled away. "Are you okay?"

"I love you." He blurted out, and you stopped swaying, taking a step back. 

"W-...what?"

Severus stared blankly at you, his features void of any emotion, and cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders. "I...I _love_ you, (Y/N) Lupin. It's taken me quite some time to...understand and articulate the feelings I have for you. But I care for you, very much, and I can't quite explain...why. But I do. And I have. And...and I love you."

"I love you too. I love you too...so _much_. Enough to change the smell of my amortentia, it seems." You whispered softly, giggling quietly up at him. 

"And you changed mine, as well."

You heard the song quieting, another piping up, and frowned up at him. "I have to go. Duty awaits." You whispered, pointing to Cedric still standing with some friends in the courtyard. "Shall I meet with you after the Ball?"

"Yes, please."

Giving him a soft kiss on the edge of his wrist, you ran back to Cedric, smiling at him. "Sorry, I'm back."

"That was quick. Who'd you dance with?"

"I never kiss and tell." You gasped, faking surprise, and he chuckled quietly as he shook his head. 

"You're something else, (Y/N)."

"What do you mean?" You asked softly, giggling as you saw him smile wide towards you. 

"I've never met someone like you. You just do whatever you want. You're kind and gentle and intelligent and...and just so amazing. Nobody makes me laugh quite like you." Cedric poured his heart out to you, plopping down on to a stone bench, you following suit. 

"Awe, Cedric. I-...I don't know what to say."

He shook his head quickly, giggling to himself shyly. "I know. I thought that's what you'd say. But, you know...if it changes your mind, we do have the same freckles."

"Wait, you really believe in that?"

Cedric scoffed, giving you a look. "Are you kidding? Of course! My dad raised me believing in all that stuff. I mean if magic is real, surely soulmates are too...you know?"

"Yeah, I know." You huffed out through your nose and sighed softly. "I think I need to go back to my room."

Cedric stood up quickly and gently grabbed your hand. "Do you need me to walk you back?"

"That would be nice, yeah."

You two walked off, and little did you know, Snape's eyes were following you, and he followed, hiding in the dark of the corridors and pillars of the hallways. When you and Cedric arrived at the Ravenclaw door, he smiled at you a bit and cleared his throat. 

"We should do this again sometime." He whispered. 

"Unfortunately the Yule Ball only happens once." You joked, and Cedric blushed, giggling a bit. 

"I meant...you know, a date or something."

With a smile, you nodded, gently nudging his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I'm only giving you a hard time. Your company was lovely tonight." You smiled, and as Cedric pulled you in for a hug, you couldn't help but feel a slight spark jolt through your chest. You hugged him back, shyly pulling away. "Well, goodnight."

Cedric turned on his heel and smiled, waving awkwardly. "Goodnight, (Y/N)."

Severus silently thanked the gods for Cedric not leaning in to kiss you, closing his eyes, before he heard Cedric turn around. 

"Actually, you know what..." Cedric walked towards you as you were beginning to answer a riddle, gently grabbing your waist. "I came here because I like you. And I still like you. And I just...if I don't try tonight, I'm never going to."

"Don't try what-" But Cedric had already cut you off, pressing his mouth in to yours. Severus watched, his eyes wide, with pursed lips as he watched you. Were you kissing back? You certainly weren't pulling away, perhaps you were in shock. And in shock you were. 

"Severu- Cedric!" You gasped, forcing yourself to pull away. You were flabbergasted, unsure of what to say. 

"Oh, gods. I-I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, I'm- wait. Did you say _Severus_?" Cedric backtracked, looking at you with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Ew, no!" You laughed nervously and shook your head. "Severus as in- as in Severus Snape?"

"That's what it sounded like. And then you corrected yourself. It's just...you spend a lot of time around him. Everyone has noticed, even your dad has said stuff about it. Like, in class and stuff...do you like Snape?" Cedric asked softly, leaning against the wall and looking at you. 

"No! Of course not! He's..he's mean and old and-and ugly and what? Like, twenty something years older? Or something like that. He's totally not my type, I like guys who smile." You ranted on, scoffing loudly, just to try and get your newest point across. "And he's so mean and wrinkly and...and yeah."

Cedric laughed a bit, nodding. "Yeah, he is pretty old. And he calls me a dunderhead at least five times a week."

Snape overheard everything from behind his pillar, and he felt a familiar feeling bubbling up in his chest; _Heartbreak_. Soon, he couldn't take it any longer. 

"I only say it," Snape purred, walking up the stairs. He watched as you yelped, both you and Mr.Diggory turning to face him. "Because it's the truth and I, unlike some, Mr. Diggory, tell the truth. It's almost curfew, perhaps you should run along to your common room, don't you think?"

Cedric stared at him with paling cheeks, gulping loudly, before nodding. "Y-Yes, yes sir. Goodnight, Miss. Lupin."

With your teeth gritted in pure agony you managed a little wave, watching as he scurried away, before looking up at Snape. "Severus, I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean what? The part about me being ugly or me not being your type?" Severus dead panned, narrowing his eyes down at you. 

"What do you want me to say? Would you like me to knit a big sweater that says (Y/N) and Snape forever? Shall I proclaim it for the world at dinner tomorrow? We can't just...and my dad! And...and Dumbledore even though i think he knows? He's...he's weird I- he was in your room a few mornings ago and we talked and it was just weird but that's beside the point. I can't just go around telling people I love you, Severus. I wish I could, believe me- I truly do. But we can't!" You exclaimed, your face contorting with anger at his bland stupidity and ignorance. 

Severus let out what could only be described as a growl, clenching his jaw tightly. "What will it take for you to understand?"

"Understand what?" You whispered, gulping softly as he brought you close, his hand clenching around your forearm. 

"You and I are together now. You're not for the eyes of Cedric Diggory, or the Weasley twins, or any other boy that may want to get in your pants. What will it take for you to understand that I- and I alone- should be the only one to kiss you? To talk to you the way Diggory does? What will it take?!" He snarled, his lips curling up aggressively. "Shall I take you here, right against this wall? Or should I bring you back to my chambers and make you scream like no other, so all of Hogwarts will know- when my name rolls form your tongue- who gets to make you feel that way?"

You moaned audibly, holding on to his shoulders to steady your rocking knees. "Severus, I-"

"Answer me!" He demanded. "I'm still your professor, you're still my student. You answer to me, Miss. Lupin."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, what is it you want?"

"I want you to take me...on your desk, in your classroom." You managed to croak out, and Severus nearly sneered with joy. "Like the good girl I am."

Severus nearly dragged you to his room, leaving the door slightly ajar. You both knew it was risky, but at the moment...you _wanted_ risky. Your beautiful dress melted down on to the floor as he wave dit off, and for the first time, Severus saw your naked body, your nipples hard from the cold, dungeon air, your soft, clear skin gentle and adoring, filling his mind, body, and soul with thoughts of you and only you. He was at a loss for words, his head void of thoughts, his hands shaking as they ran against your sides. The moonlight trickled in through the windows and bathed you, painting a picture for Severus, as you looked at him as though you were a portrait of a Renaissance woman, your naked body for his greedy eyes only. 

He leaned in and took your hard nipple in to his mouth, a soft mewl escaping you and flooding his ears like a tsunami. He groaned, gently palming at your other breast, circling his tongue around your bud before pulling away and kissing you, harder than he had before. 

"Oh, Severus." You moaned, and he gently slapped the side of your ass. 

"Professor." He growled out the correction, spreading out your legs. His eyes moved down to your exposed pussy, and he licked his lips as he dropped to his knees, running his thumb over your swollen clit. "Look at the mess you're making. Such a naughty girl, and on my mahogany desk? Tsk, tsk Miss. Lupin. Need I punish you for your insolence?" He grumbled, leaning in and licking a flat line from the bottom to the top of your cunt. 

You shivered, falling back on his desk and knocking a stack of papers, an ink and quill, and his lamp over. Severus growled and pulled you by your thighs closer, your legs swung over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck as he began to devour you, showing your clit more attention than it had ever received. You giggled from the sheer pleasure you were feeling, moaning as you took two fistfuls of his hair in your hands. 

"Yes, Professor! Yes.." You whined out through your nose, grinding against his exposed tongue. "Eat my pussy." You begged.

"Giving me orders?" He chuckled, pulling away and shoving a finger inside of your tight entrance. Severus groaned at how your pussy wrapped so snuggly against his finger, imagining how it would feel if it were his cock instead. 

Outside, you heard the creak of a floor board, and before you could say "Stay out!" Severus had flung your clothes back on with a wave of his hand and shoved you beneath his desk. Being risky was fun in the moment, but at the end of the day, he wanted you to stay protected. 

There was a loose knock outside of the door, and Severus made it seem as though he were grading papers. 

"Come in." He growled, and you knew his mood had turned sour just from the way his syllables sounded. It was your father. "Professor Lupin. Taking a stroll... out in the moonlight, are we?" You slapped his leg angrily at his comment, and Severus gritted his teeth. 

"Ha, very funny. Your humor has always been top of the class, Severus."

"What is this meeting for? Come to bother me?"

"No, not at all. I came to warn you."

Severus' back straightened up. He was fearful, for a sliver of a moment, that Lupin had saw you and him running back to his classroom, or even at the Ravenclaw entrance, but his fear soon vanished. "Warn me about what?" Severus hissed. 

"I heard some Slytherins talking about a prank, on the Gryffindors. Might look bad on your part, hmm?"

"It may bode well for the Gryffindors to experience some humbleness, don't you think?"

Your father scoffed, walking back to the door. "Only saying, Sevy Poo. See you later."

"Unfortunately." And with that, you heard the door click closed. 

You crawled out from under the desk, resting your head on his leg before Snape pulled you up, settling you down on his lap and kissing your temple. 

"That was a close one." You whispered, and Severus nodded in agreement. 

"Perhaps we should save this for...another time, no? I'll see you after winter break."

"Yes. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."


End file.
